


Different Colors of Belts

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It's really not that simple.





	

Today was a good day to draw with chalk, so Yotsuba was sitting down near the entrance to the house with the chalk. She had made a tiger and an elephant fighting when loud clacking against the concrete made her look up.

Someone was in a martial art uniform, which was tied together with a red belt that had a black stripe sewn into it. Their sandals clapped against the pavement and they hurried down the street.

Yotsuba watched them go by and continued to draw on the sidewalk.

When she had finished drawing a panda that fought the winner of the tiger versus elephant fight it was noon. She rubbed her hands against her shorts to clean off the chalk and saw the person from before.

They were walking back, wearing the same belt.

"Hey!" Yotsuba called. "Did you get your black belt?"

The person stopped and looked at her. "Well, no, no, I haven't tested yet."

Yotsuba made a face at them and headed inside, making the person feel as if they had been scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar happened to me and it was so adorable I had to write Yotsuba repeating it.


End file.
